Mobile devices can be associated with subscriber identity module (SIM) cards which store personal information of respective account holders. A SIM card can be a portable memory chip or an integrated memory chip. A SIM card associated with a mobile device can store data associated with account information corresponding to an account holder associated with the mobile device, a phone number of the account holder, an address book of the account holder, text messages sent and received via the mobile device, and other data. Generally, when a consumer opens an account associated with a service provider, such as a telecommunication service provider, the service provider can activate a SIM card of a mobile device associated with the account. That is, each SIM card includes a unique number printed on the memory chip which requires activation by the service provider (e.g., via a website associated with the service provider, via a call to the service provider, via provisioning by the service provider, etc.). Following activation of an account by the service provider, the consumer, via the mobile device, can utilize various services offered by the service provider.
In some examples, for instance with an e-subscriber identity module (eSIM), a profile (e.g., an eSIM profile) including a unique number (i.e., associated with a service provider) and other data (e.g., account information, rate plan, restrictions, etc.) can be downloaded by a mobile device, and no further activation is required to activate an account associated with the service provider and/or otherwise use services available from the service provider. For instance, a local profile assistant (e.g., computer-readable instructions) associated with a mobile device can download a profile from a service provider and install the profile on the mobile device. As a result, the SIM card of the mobile device can be associated with the downloaded profile provided by the service provider. General eSIM profile provisioning is defined in GSMA RSP standard SGP.22, for example.
In at least one example, a service provider can establish certain limitations for an account of a consumer, which can be indicated in the profile associated with the SIM card of the device of the consumer. The limitations can be temporal, geographical, etc. For instance, when a consumer (and mobile device) travels to a foreign country, the consumer may not be able use data services offered by the service provider (e.g., data usage when the consumer is in a foreign country is restricted for the account of the consumer). Or, when a consumer (and mobile device) travels to a foreign country, the consumer may be able to use data services offered by the service provider but can be charged a higher rate (e.g., data usage when the consumer is in a foreign country is associated with an increased rate for the account of the consumer), and accordingly, the consumer can choose not to use data services offered by the service provider. In some examples, when a consumer is travelling the consumer can use some services offered by the service provider while explicitly turning off other services offered by the service provider to avoid excessive charges. Limitations on such services are inconvenient for the consumer.